


Sharp Dressed Man

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a bit of an obsession with the black officer's uniform at the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 14 - uniforms/military fetish

Bones would have his head if he knew, but Jim didn't care. Nor did he really care that he was developing a worrying habit of stalking Starfleet's only Vulcan officer.

There'd been times where Jim wondered what it was he was really appreciating about the stiff-backed instructor. He was pretty fond of the ears, the severe look on his face and the graceful way he moved.

However, he knew perfectly well that the initial reason and still a damned good reason that he was still drooling over Lt. Commander Spock, was the uniform. All the other stuff had come gradually, but holy hell, the Vulcan cut a perfect figure in the black uniform.

By now Jim had gone through just about any possible permutation of instructor/cadet fantasies in his head - and quite a few that would be outlawed on most Federation planets as well.

It wasn't that Jim didn't get turned on by the uniforms as they were, but they were a lethal combination with Spock's lean body. And Jim had been gawking at it for an hour and a half of a lecture on a topic he wasn't even taking this term. He didn't know which one, because he'd been busy staring at Spock and contemplating what would be hotter, to get Spock naked or be bent over the deks of the auditorium and have Spock fuck him while wearing the uniform.

Jim closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the deserted hallways he'd ducked into after the lecture had ended. It would probably have been a better idea to go back to his room, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Oh, definitely the bending over the desk and being fucked. He could just imagine it. He would approach the Vulcan to ask a question when everyone else had left the room. Something intelligent that was within Spock's area of interest, because even in Jim's imagination, the way to Spock's heart, or rather, inside his pants, would be via his brain.

Only problem about being bent over the desk, was that he couldn't watch Spock in that tight number. Decisions, decisions. Jim grinned and leaned his warming face against the cool wall. It would be enough to know he was wearing it. He'd make sure that the Vulcan couldn't say no. How? That wasn't important.

But he could imagine very well how he'd be told to strip and bend over, placing his hands on the desk.

Maybe he should do something that would cause Spock to discipline him? Oh yeah. Jim felt his already half-hard cock swell to fullness. So, bent over the desk, he could visualize Spock's severe look and how he'd only unzip the pants and pull out... Jim wondered what a Vulcan cock would look like, shrugged mentally and made an educated guess.

Jim bit back a moan as he imagined Spock opening him up, torturously slow before ramming his cock in. He could just imagine that Vulcan strength that he'd only read about, the grip that Spock would have on him, pulling him back against his chest. In his mind it was incredibly clear how the uniform would feel against his bare skin, how the seams would dig into his skin and almost rub it raw as Spock would take him hard and fast. Not to mention what it would look like against Jim's naked skin.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jim wondered if he should maybe find a bathroom somewhere to jack off before someone caught him.

"I believe the human term would be 'that would be closing the stable after the horse has escaped'."

Jim froze, his nice little fantasy fracturing. Oh, so obviously not alone, then. Though that voice was almost too close to be anyone else but....

"Humans being mostly psi-null," Spock's voice rasped in his ear, "you, Cadet Kirk, broadcast on a level that is intensely detrimental to the focus I need for teaching."

Jim cleared his throat and managed to get his voice to work. "And do you have a suggestion as to what I could do to remedy this, sir?"

"You either cease ...crashing my lectures or you learn some discipline."

Jim swallowed hard. "I'm not sure I have that in me, sir," he offered, feeling as if the sound of his own heartbeat was bursting his ear drums. The same way his cock was desperately trying to escape the confines of his pants.

The heat behind him shifted and Spock reached around him and curled a hand around Jim's neck, fingers closing lightly over his throat. The heat of the touch was almost searing. "If you believe you shall fail in displaying self control, I must insist on tutoring you myself."

"In private?" Jim said, his voice breaking. Out of the corner of his eye he found the look of Spock's black uniform against his own red one almost unbearable erotic.

"But of course. I expect to see you in my private quarters tonight at 2000 hours. Tardiness will not be accepted." Spock's voice was still absolutely even and low, but left no room for debate.

Jim shivered when Spock removed his hand and the heat disappeared from his back. When he finally managed to turn around, there was no sign of Spock having been there. Jim moaned and headed off for the nearest bathroom because he needed a rendezvous with his right hand _now_ or he'd be coming in his trousers. Praying that he could get Spock to wear the uniform later, Jim didn't even try to hide his shit-eating grin, already planning to be at least five minutes late that evening.

The End


End file.
